


looking for a muse

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [9]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Mob boss Jaejoong gets his favourite enforcer Chen a new gun.





	looking for a muse

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** gunplay, dubious consent
> 
>  **notes:** kinktober, prompt #10: gunplay, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

Fucking Jaejoong is traumatic on the best of days, so Jongdae really doesn’t know why he keeps doing it, except that Jaejoong is his boss and his boss is in charge of a branch of the mob. With a sigh, Jongdae half-heartedly chalks it up to survival and tries to sleep while Jaejoong shuffles around behind him on the bed.

He’s dozing off when he feels Jaejoong roll him onto his stomach, part his thighs. Jongdae tries to ignore it, knows Jaejoong likes seeing Jongdae’s ass leak his come after they’ve fucked, but tonight is different. Tonight, something cold and hard touches the inside of Jongdae’s thighs.

‘What the fu - ’ Jongdae startles, eyes shooting open, trying to prop himself up. Jaejoong shushes him and slams the flat of his hand between Jongdae’s shoulders, shoving him back flat on the bed.

‘I want to try something,’ says Jaejoong, voice low. He’s not teasing and Jongdae knows his leeway is limited here. He breathes fast, trying to figure out if Jaejoong has a fucking knife at his balls, trying to castrate him or something.

It’s not a knife, realizes Jongdae when Jaejoong drags a square muzzle along his perineum, grazing over Jongdae’s recently-fucked asshole.

‘I got these new toys - a shipment of USP9 pistols, nine millimeter.’ Jaejoong’s hand is still pressed between Jongdae’s shoulderblades, and Jongdae can’t fucking _move_. ‘They’re German-made, imported by the Americans. Someone seemed to misplace a box just for me.’

Jongdae’s trying not to choke around the ball of terror in his throat. ‘You going to shoot me with it, hyung?’

Jaejoong hums. ‘No. I tried that while you were out taking care of business.’ He caresses the inside of Jongdae’s thigh with the cool muzzle. ‘I saved one for you. A new toy for my favourite kitty.’

They both know Jongdae’s hole is still open, still slick with come and lube. Jaejoong makes a pleased noise as he places the muzzle of the gun against Jongdae’s hole, puts pressure until Jongdae is muffling a terrified scream into his pillow, feeling his ass open around the gun.

‘You got the tip in!’ Jaejoong’s voice turns cheery. He’s proud. Jongdae is pretty sure he’s going to hyperventilate.

The gun is _inside_ of him now - moving in small, steady jerks back and forth, loosening his asshole up even more. The remnants of lube and Jaejoong’s come is easing the slide, makes Jongdae think hazily that _huh_ , the gun wasn’t nearly as thick as three of Jaejoong’s ugly fingers inside of him, trying to stretch him open.

It’s the unyielding metal that’s the problem - scrapes uncomfortably along the inside of his walls, pushing deeper and deeper, little by little, forcing Jongdae try to shift, arch, squirm to adjust himself around the rapidly-warming metal.

‘That’s so fucking hot,’ exhales Jaejoong from behind him, continuing to work the length of the gun barrel inside of Jongdae’s ass. ‘Fuck. You like your new toy?’

In all honestly, Jongdae hates it, hates _him_ \- but can’t find the courage to say so when there’s a goddamn gun inside of him, probably loaded. He should just be grateful that Jaejoong might have the safety on. Jongdae doesn’t want to look and check.

The last thing he expects for his non-response is for Jaejoong’s hand to lift up from his spine and come around between his thighs, finding his soft cock, cupping it in his palm.

‘S’okay, kitty,’ croons Jaejoong. ‘I’ll help you like it.’

And Jongdae might hate _this_ part most of all - the part where his body _reacts_. Jaejoong is patient when it comes to getting what he wants, which means he’s patient with Jongdae too.Takes his cock and strokes it slow and steady, builds up the friction so that Jongdae’s cock is hardening without Jongdae even being able to stop it, will it back down.

Jongdae hisses, moans, as Jaejoong fucks him gently with the gun, keeping his asshole stretched open and wide. The hand on his cock is steadily getting faster in its strokes, running counterpoint to each little jerk of the gun barrel in and out of Jongdae’s ass.

It’s - It feels fucking _good_ , as long as Jongdae disconnects the pleasure from every other emotion roiling in the pit of his stomach. Jaejoong seems to know - laughs low above him as he feels the precome appear at the crown of Jongdae’s cock. His thumb smears it all over the head, runs the inside of his knuckles over it so that when he strokes Jongdae’s dick, the drag is slick, easy.

‘Fuck,’ groans Jongdae, eyes squeezed shut. Spine arched so that his ass is up in the air, he feels suspended between the pressure inside of his asshole and the friction on his dick, doesn’t know where to move his hips - keeps them still, frozen with both pleasure and terror.

Jaejoong takes advantage. He speeds up his strokes on Jongdae’s cock, gets him good and hard again, using that oversensitivity still lingering at the edges from their first round earlier. The gun barrel stills drags along Jongdae’s rim, has Jongdae choking on his spit from the way his nerves alight with _too much_ and _not enough_ at the same time.

‘I should have fisted you,’ says Jaejoong, voice rough with arousal. Jongdae doesn’t know where Jaejoong’s cock is, doesn’t _want_ to know. ‘Got your little hole gaping wide so that I could shove your pretty toy right deep into your ass.’

‘Hyung,’ says Jongdae, tries to make it sound like a curse. Wants Jaejoong to know how much Jongdae fucking _hates_ him.

Jaejoong ignores him. ‘You’re taking even this much so well - fuck, you’re such a good bitch.’

It’s unfair how Jongdae can’t seem to get away from feeling _good_ at the hands of Jaejoong. Finds the unyielding pressure in his ass complements the friction on his dick, has him feel like he’s speared over Jaejoong’s cock, keeping it warm, all the while Jaejoong gets him off.

That’s what he would want - to feel Jongdae’s ass try to milk his cock as he rides the pleasure, choking back on his moans when it gets too much. It _is_ getting too much now; Jaejoong’s stopped trying to shove the gun inside deeper, out of some bizarre sense of generosity or maybe he just doesn’t want blood on his gun, and the stretch has eased into an ache, a familiar soreness.

The soreness spreads right through him, just like the pleasure, and before Jongdae knows it, he’s on the verge of coming _again_ , for the second time that night. Jaejoong clicks his tongue. ‘Lift your head, I want to hear my favourite bitch scream.’

Jongdae keeps his forehead on his pillow, shoulders hunched upwards, as his orgasm crests within him. After a few strokes, Jaejoong digs his thumbnail into the crown of Jongdae’s cock, and the bite of pain has Jongdae wailing as he comes, shooting his load, hips jerking helplessly even with the gun shoved inside of him.

‘Yes, fuck,’ growls Jaejoong, milking his dick until Jongdae is hissing and whimpering, wanting him to stop. Thankfully, Jaejoong does finally let go, even pulls the gun out too - fast and making Jongdae’s asshole burn from the dry friction of the metal.

Then the gun is falling on the pillow next to Jongdae’s face as Jaejoong is shoving his cock inside of Jongdae’s ass, railing into him.

Jongdae screams wordlessly - a hand scrabbling for the gun, taking hold. All instinct now, he’s thumbing the safety off - oh, it’s already off -

Jaejoong is fucking into him ruthlessly, not even letting him breathe, but it doesn’t matter - Jongdae’s turning the gun around, pointing it behind him, finger pulling the trigger -

The shot goes off - quieter than Jongdae really expects, but loud enough for his heart to jump into his throat - and all that happens is that Jaejoong is _laughing_ , his one hand gripping Jongdae’s hair and shoving his face into the pillow, trying to suffocate him, as Jaejoong fucking _comes_.

‘ _God_ , you’re my fucking _favourite_ ,’ he cackles, slamming his sharp hips into Jongdae’s ass, pumping him full, and Jongdae would’ve thrown the gun at his head if he could but he’s too busy scrabbling at the sheets, trying to push back against the weight on his skull, so he can breathe.

Of course the safety was off. Of course it was loaded with blanks.

Jaejoong’s grip in his hair wrenches his face back, giving him air. Jongdae wheezes, snarls. ‘I’ll kill you, I’ll fucking kill you - ’

Grinding his come into Jongdae’s ass, Jaejoong moans, laughs. ‘With your own hyung’s gift? I can’t wait.’

With that, he pulls out, collapses over top Jongdae, nuzzles into the sweaty nape of his neck. ‘Better sleep now,’ he says, one of his large, rough hands closing around Jongdae’s own. ‘For that stunt you tried to pull just now?’ He’s guiding Jongdae’s fingers back around the grip of the gun still laying there on the pillow, ‘You’ll need your energy for your punishment.’

Jongdae swallows, tightens his hold over his shiny new gun.

-

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I love gunplay. I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
